Data packetizing is a technique for segmenting data into shortened sections referred to as packets. Each packet can be forwarded over a communications network whenever it is ready for transmission, independent of the remaining data. A packet radio network typically relies on a controller comprising at least one processor having a plurality of processor resources for processing packets that are to be transmitted and received over such a network. Such packets normally carry information and include header information for processing and routing. Each packet typically can be identified with a packet class, each packet class having a different delay sensitivity.
Delay sensitivity relates to how much delay can be tolerated between the arrival of successive packets. For example, successive packets carrying voice or video data should arrive in close succession so that the information is received by a hearer or viewer at the packets' destination as though it was being heard or seen in real or near-real time. Accordingly, the packet classes, often referred to, respectively, as conversational and streaming classes, are very delay sensitive. Another packet class, for example, comprises packets of interactive data carried over the Internet. Still another comprises packets of non-interactive data, such as e-mails. The corresponding packet classes, respectively, are commonly referred to as interactive and background classes. Both are much less delay sensitive.
Increasingly, a packet radio network carrying a plurality of packet classes is incorporated in a broader system that also comprises a core network, including circuit switched and packet switched domains, as well as user equipment such as mobile phones and wireless laptops. Such a system is the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third-generation (3G) system intended to provide global mobility with a wide range of services that include telephony, paging, messaging, Internet and broadband data communication services.
The UMTS network provides end-to-end service, from user equipment (UE) to other UE and/or other devices connected to wire line networks. Earlier generations of networks were originally designed for so-called “best effort” service, wherein a best effort would be made to deliver a packet but without any assurance that it would arrive at its destination as intended. An end-to-end service, however, has associated with it a certain Quality of Service (QoS) that is to be provided to a network user. The QoS should satisfy the user's demands, not merely be a best attempt. Moreover, the service should satisfy the demands of diverse groups of users.
One proposed approach for avoiding overloads in such a packet communication network involves determining whether a received message is among a class that is being received with a frequency that exceeds a threshold. If so the message is simply discarded. Although this may avoid an overload, it does not enhance the efficiency with which the network receives and processes message.